I only want forever
by Tsuki no Lomelinde
Summary: Alex is there when George needs to fall....Alex and George slash...don't like, don't read!


"I only do forever"

Lilmoonbunny

Rating: PG

Pairing: Alex/George

Summary: When George has to fall, Alex is there to catch him

Holiday Fic exchange on the George Alex community on Livejournal….I am only just now getting around to posting it on ff.n

The snow fell softly around them, swirling in soft torrents, illuminating everything. In normal circumstances, Alex would have been thrilled with the snow. Winter was always on of his favorite seasons, despite the cold.

This, however, was no time to be admiring the falling snow. Alex was out here on a mission. He saw his target standing a few feet away, his dark head turned upwards, towards the sky. The other man was without a coat, and Alex could see the shivers rippling across the pale skin. Carefully he walked over, a cloth bundle in his arms. He wrapped it around the shoulders of the other man, who gave him no acknowledgement, so he stood beside the other, waiting for him to speak.

Finally, Alex decided to make the first move, or else they would be standing out here all night.

"George…" He started. The other turned to look at him, his blue eyes rimmed with red, and tear tracks marring his pale skin.

"George, it's alright. Your dad pulled through. He's gonna be just fine."

New tears filled George's eyes as he stood in front of Alex.

"Alex…." He breathed softly, his voice holding just the slightest bit of a tremor.

"I……..He could have…" George trembled again.

Alex hurried forward and took the shivering man into his arms, cradling him close, as the tow of them swayed together slightly in the snow.

"Shhh….It's alright. It's okay George. Let it all out." Alex murmured softly.

It was as if a dam broke, George let out a strangled sob, collapsing against the other surgeon, allowing himself to be held by Alex's strong arms.

The snow continued to fall around them and after a few minutes of sobbing, George finally looked up at Alex, and their eyes met. Alex smiled as he leaned in slowly and kissed the other surgeon, who gasped in surprise. George stood motionless for a moment, before he responded to Alex eagerly, pressing their bodies together, like he wanted to climb inside the blonde surgeon's clothes. They stood amidst the falling snow, one dark haired, the other blonde, their bodies intertwined with each other.

Alex broke the kiss and then wrapped his hands around George's waist, holding onto him as if he was afraid George would vanish.

"Well you didn't deck me for that so…I guess you're not opposed to what just happened." Alex smiled at him, and this time George smiled back. Alex matched the grin then pulled George in again for a chaste kiss on his cheek.

He then steered the dark haired surgeon back towards the hospital. "Let's get you inside. It's too cold out here, and I don't want to be the one to tell Bailey that you got hypothermia because I kept you out here after I found you."

George smiled. "Thanks Alex." He whispered softly, his words almost snatched away by the wind that was swirling snowflakes around them.

Alex smiled. "No problem Bambi, but I think we need to talk later."

George nodded, but didn't get the chance to say anything else because as they walked in the door of the hospital Bailey was upon them.

"What the hell did you think you were doing O'Malley! We have patients! You have patients! We can't take the time to go looking for you every time you decide to run off. You're done for the night; I won't have you seeing patients like this. You're half frozen and emotional. Karev, take that boy home and make sure he gets warm I'll let his parents know he's gone home." And with that Bailey walked away.

George and Alex stared after her in shock. Alex turned to George. "Did she just let the both of us leave?"

George laughed slightly, before more shivers wracked his tired and cold body. Suddenly Alex grabbed George's arm and pulled him back out of the hospital and towards his car.

The ride back to George's was uneventful, and soon they were standing inside the doorway. Alex shoved his hands in his pockets nervously as George put his keys in a bowl and pulled off his coat. He was taken by surprise when George was suddenly upon him, crushing their lips together. Alex responded quickly wrapping his hands around George's waist for the second time that night. The kiss was frantic and Alex knew that he would have to slow it down, just a little. George was emotional, and Alex didn't want anything to happen that George would regret.

"We do need to talk." Alex murmured against George's lips.

"Why? I want this. You obviously want this too…What else is there to say?" George said, and moved forward to resume their kiss.

"I don't want to take advantage of you. Your dad just got out of major surgery, you're…you're emotionally vulnerable." Alex said as George kissed down the side of his neck.

"I'm fine…I was just… a little overwhelmed…. You were there… when I needed you…You are here…" George murmured in-between kisses.

Alex pulled the darker haired man back for a moment and looked at him. "I've had feelings for you for a long time, I want this to last."

George smiled slightly, "Good because I want forever."

Alex pulled George in for another kiss, "Let's go and get warm." And with that the two lovers hurried up the stairs to George's room, while the snow fell gently outside the windows.

THE END…..FOR NOW…


End file.
